


It's Summer

by bolinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Goofy Movie, A Summer Night, Childhood Mmeories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinski/pseuds/bolinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some free time so he decides to watch one of his favorite movies of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Summer

It’s probably one or two in the morning; Stiles doesn’t know and he doesn’t plan on checking because his Dad is passed out on the couch in the living room after watching whatever late night show and, well, it is summer. Stiles has been waiting for a night like tonight! There aren’t any immediate threats to his life or the lives of his friends and family, his Dad is safely tucked into the couch with a blanket with the television on low volume, there’s no rush on his summer assignments and he’s completely ready for a night to himself. The laptop on his desk is warm and humming from the spinning disk within. Stiles’ finger presses a button on the keyboard and he takes a few steps back, careful not to hit his bed corner, and gets into position. This is his favorite movie of all time, from his childhood. It had gotten him through his crush on Lydia, through being a dork and never quite fitting in, not that he ever was searching for that kind of school career. The music began playing and he was already wiggling back and forth to the beat. After a good ten seconds he’d felt it and began dancing and singing to the song, many hours of staring at this movie when he was just a kid coming back in the heat of the moment as he perfectly performed each step, each word. After the segment he relaxes onto his computer chair and watches the movie, content to just sing along until the final song, the big finale. Stiles can’t get up fast enough, his face already spread in a wide grin as he starts singing and dancing. As he’s getting into the groove he sees his father pass the door, only stopping to peek in and give Stiles a look of confusion.  
“Hey Dad! Dad!” Stiles jumps and flails for his father, grabbing his arm and tugging him into the room. “Do the ‘Perfect Cast’!” he calls and after a beat of music his father jumps, perfectly performing the old move his son forced him to memorize over agonizing hours of watching this movie on weekends. Stiles jumps in after laughing, his eyes brimming with tears because of how much he and his dad are laughing, dancing around his room like fools who don’t have a care in the world. His dad even stays until the song is finished, clumsily dancing with Stiles and coughing from the exertion and hard laughter.  
Both of them have creases around their eyes from squinting, laughing and shaking their heads in unison at the memories this is bringing back. The movie continues to play on Stiles’ laptop and the laughter of father and son dies down to quiet chuckles until finally, “Don’t stay up too late, son.” Stiles’ father says and rubs his son’s head over before turning and leaving for his own bedroom. Stiles watches him go, a content smile plastered on his features. He doesn’t remember the last time he danced around with his father like this; they used to do it all the time. It was one of their ‘things’, plus Stiles had grown up with this movie and could totally relate to the main characters. Once the movie is over Stiles turns off his laptop, curls into his bed covers and turns off his lamp. His chest rises and falls in a happy sigh before drifting off into a restful sleep for the night. 

Stiles bedroom window is open to help alleviate the hot summer air and just outside the pane two sets of eyes glow from the moonlight. Scott turns a sheepish grin to Derek and shrugs. “Stiles really likes A Goofy Movie.” He tries to explain, but Derek only shakes his head and turns to leave. For now the two werewolves will leave the impending doom for tomorrow. Right now they’ll let Stiles sleep and dream about dancing on stage with Powerline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I had submitted this to the Teen Wolf fanfiction contest run by MTV. I'm posting it here because if I don't I'll forget that it exists...


End file.
